Could it Ever be Uneventful?
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Major Evan Lorne and Lieutenant Laura Cadman are captured on a routine, seemingly uneventful mission. Whumpage for all those involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Except the story line.

* * *

'Could it ever be a simple, uneventful mission

'Could it ever be a simple, uneventful mission?' Major Lorne thought, as their captors continued to march him and his team-mate through the forest. Lieutenant Cadman sped up a bit to catch up with her commanding officer.

"How's the leg?" he asked her. "I can carry you for a while."

"I'm fine. I'd be a lot better if we could take a break for a minute. But I have a feeling that there's no reasoning with these guys." At this point, she stumbled and yelped in pain. Major Lorne took this as his cue. He scooped her up and gently cradled her in his arms. She fought back in protest. "Seriously, sir. I can walk!"

"And for some reason, I don't believe you." He continued to walk. She didn't fight back any more, and just laid her head on his shoulder. "It's a good thing you're such a shrimp."

"Hey watch it, sir. I could beat you at sparring any day," she said, offended.

"You know as well as I that sparring is more agility than strength. You should take it as a compliment. Every woman I've ever known would kill to be called little." He smiled. This little light conversation didn't last very long, because they seemed to have arrived at their destination.

"Come on," one of their captors barked, roughly dragging him into an old building. It was dark and dank, and the last place Major Lorne and Lieutenant Cadman wanted to be stuck. There was a small door on the left, and it was clear that that was where they were going. In order to fit through the door, Lorne put Cadman down. He helped her inside, and since they clearly weren't going fast enough, their captor shoved Lorne inside and slammed the door shut.

"Well, home sweet home," Lorne said. "Hey, how's your leg?" he asked.

"It's okay. How are you doing?" she asked, glancing at her CO's head. Lorne, for the first time, was forced to acknowledge his own marred body. The side of his head was bleeding profusely, and he most likely had a few broken ribs. Cadman hobbled over and tried to put pressure on his head. She ripped off her jacket, a pressed it against Major Lorne's bleeding head.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound." Lorne winced, not due to the pain, but because of the cliché he had just inadvertently used. Lieutenant Cadman had clearly noticed as well, since she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that was macho," she said, grinning. "How long do you think until they come looking for us?"

"We have a scheduled check-in in four hours. After that, they'll send a rescue team. Let me see your leg." She simply shook her head, clearly thinking that she didn't need the attention. "Laura, I let you look at my head. Now who's being macho?" he asked, chuckling.

She gave in, rolling up her pant leg, revealing a nasty looking gash where some sort of ammunition grazed it. Major Lorne gently felt it, and took off his shirt, leaving only the white wife-beater. He shredded the shirt and wrapped Laura's leg in one of the strips. Even though Laura knew what was coming next, wasn't prepared when he tightened the makeshift bandage. She muffled a cry of pain. "Evan. Was that really necessary? I mean Sir."

"You know it was, Laura. Now, you get to return the favor, by bandaging my head up. Here. Go crazy," he said, handing her a strip of the destroyed shirt. She gently placed it over Evan's wound, and then not so gently tightened it and tied it in a knot. As if to humor her, he winced. "Ow. That hurt. Why did you do that?" he said, unconvincingly. Laura rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arm.

At this point, the small door was slammed open. Two men walked in, armed to the hilt. "Who are you?" Evan asked, standing up. He immediately regretted this, feeling all the blood rush from his head. He didn't sit back down though.

"I think the question is, who are you?" one of the men asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"We're travelers. We just want to meet with your people, and maybe trade," Laura answered.

The guards laughed. "Then what are these?" one of them asked, pointing both of their P-90s at them.

"Hey, be careful with those. They're dangerous," Lorne said stepping forward.

"Then why do you have them? I thought you were friendly travelers."

"We traded for them. We use them for hunting," Laura said, stepping forward as well. "Could you please put them down, before you hurt someone?" She had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Now why would we want to put them down. Do you honestly think we don't know how to use these?" one of the guards asked. "You thought wrong." He began shooting, aiming skillfully at the walls, and avoiding the captives. They laughed at their prisoners' shocked faces, and walked out the door. At this point, Major Lorne hit the ground, hard.

* * *

Ooh, cliff hanger. Don't worry, i would never kill Lorne. Any suggestions on what should happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Keep it up! Here is chapter two, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

"Evan!" Laura ran over to her wounded CO.

"It's just ricochet. It's not that bad. Are you hit?"

"No, and don't try to pretend that you're not either," she said, crawling over to him. There were at least two bullets that had ricocheted of the walls into his back. She grabbed some of those strips of shirt and pressed them onto the wounds on his back. Either due to shock or blood loss, the usually reserved Major's eyes shut slowly, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

'Only four more hours. Four more hours until they may or may not be rescued,' Laura thought. She leaned back against the wall, and her mind wandered to the two other members of their team. They had completely forgotten about them. If they had made it back to the gate, the rescue team could come even quicker. She had been so busy worrying about the Major that she forgot all about Parrish and Reed. For all she knew, they could already be back at Atlantis, planning their rescue. Or, they may never have made it. These people they were up against weren't exactly the type to allow someone to escape.

She sat in silence for a few minutes. She knew that she should probably remove the bullets from her marred CO, but didn't want to do more damage than had already been done. It wasn't long before she slipped into unconsciousness like Evan had.

Their little nap was rudely cut short, when the door was flung open, once again. Laura jerked awake. This time their captives didn't step foot inside, but simply shoved two familiar looking people in. The door slammed shut behind them. The two men who had just joined them were none other than Parrish and Reed. They looked shaken, but unharmed.

"I'm so glad you could join us," Laura chimed. Despite the fact that since they were here now meant rescue would be further off, she was glad to see them safe. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes Ma'am. We're fine. What about you and the Major?" Doctor asked shakily.

"We're great. Unless you count the head wound, leg wound, and random ricochet wounds. Major Lorne lost consciousness shortly after our lovely captors fired a couple rounds into the room. He was hit a few times, but I wanted to put off removing the bullets till it was absolutely necessary," she explained.

"Hey. Don't forget that you're bleeding as well," a groggy Evan chimed in from where he lay. "Watch out boys, she's been acting macho lately." Ryan Parrish chuckled nervously.

"At least I didn't faint like a little girl when they shot at us," Laura chided. Lieutenant Ben Reed looked expectantly at his CO, and back to his fellow Lieutenant. It was clear that he expected something to happen. He, unlike Cadman, would never dare disrespect the Major.

"Excuse me? It's called a concussion. They are known to cause loss of consciousness," Evan retorted. Laura shrugged. She had known how flawed her comeback had been, but it was all she could think of at the moment. "I know you are just trying to spare me the agony, but someone needs to take the bullet fragments out of my back." He proceeded to take off his final layer, revealing a toned, yet scarred body. Battle scars from his time in Iraq, Laura assumed.

Evan laid down on his stomach, propped part way up on his elbows. Ryan Parrish and Ben Reed knelt on either side of the Major. Ryan proceeded to hand Laura supplies, as needed. The first step Laura took was pouring a little bit of water onto a clean bandage, and washing his back. Once all the dried blood was gone, it was evident that there were four places were the bullets penetrated.

With a pair of tweezers began to dig at one of the bullets, as gently as she could. It was apparent that Evan was in pain, but he was doing a very good job at hiding it, simply clenching his teeth, and focusing intensely on the floor in front of him. Once the first bullet was out, she instructed Ryan to apply pressure to the wound with a piece of gauze. She did this three more times and with each one, Evan grew more and more restless.

"Please tell me that was the last one," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. That was the last one," Laura said, grabbing the peroxide and pouring some on a clean piece of gauze. She gently cleaned the wounds on his back, and carefully cleaned out his head wound. That did not go over well with Evan's pain receptors. He groaned and tried to move his head out of her reach. "All done. Ryan will bandage you up, and pretty soon, you'll be good as new."

"Thanks, doc," Evan said sarcastically. When Ryan had finished, he struggled to sit up, and succeeded. "My turn. You and your bleeding leg need to get over here. I'll put you back together," he said. Laura reluctantly hobbled over and sat down in front of him, with her injured leg extended in front of her.

Evan took one of the last pieces of gauze and poured what was left of his water on it. He slowly and gently began washing the blood away. When she muffled a moan, he was tempted to stop, but wouldn't trust Parrish or Reed to tend to her. Within a few minutes, he began to bandage her up. "All done."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. It's a short one, but I wanted to publish something today.

* * *

Chapter three

Drowsiness plagued Evan Lorne. Not anything as extreme as fatigue or exhaustion. Just drowsiness. The kind of drowsiness that often targeted the emotionally drained. Curled up on his side, as to avoid his sore back, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, partly brought on by his rising fever.

Laura Cadman sat silently and watched sleep overtake her CO. She hated to see him in any kind of pain, especially the kind that she knew she couldn't fix. He was usually so aloof and coy that it was nearly impossible to read his face, but right now, pain was etched into his expression.

She hobbled slowly over to where Ryan Parrish and Ben Reed were sitting awkwardly in the corner. They couldn't help but feel like they had interrupted something when they joined their team-mates. "What time is it?" Laura asked.

Ben looked at his watch. "2:30. We were supposed to check in at 4, so we've got two and a half hours to go."

Laura bit her lip, glancing at Evan. His pale face showed both pain as well as fever. She really hoped that, by some miracle, help would come soon. It was alarming how quickly Evan's condition was worsening, but what was more alarming was how little he was doing to hide it.

The small door to their small room was slammed open. Their captors sauntered in. Laura doubted whether they even knew what they wanted. They didn't seem to have any plan.

"Are you ready to tell us who you are?" one of them snarled.

"We told you before. We're just travelers, looking for people to trade with. We answered your question, now you need to answer mine. Why are you holding us here. Why not just talk to us, like adults?" Laura asked, getting frustrated.

"Because last time we let strangers come into our villages, we lost 38 lives, and have lived in fear ever since," he answered. Laura was surprised at the answer. She had expected something more, well, unhelpful.

"That's awful. But you have to understand that we weren't the ones who did that. You have no right to keep us here," she said. "Now, just like the strangers who killed your people, you guys are killing my people." She pointed at the quickly slipping Major in the corner.

"That's not our problem. You shouldn't have come here."

"We're sorry. We won't come back, once you let us go," she continued, desperate.

"We can discuss this further with the prince. He wishes to speak to your leader. Which one of you is the leader?"

Laura bit her lip. She knew Evan would be angry, but she had no choice. "That would be me," she said. Their captors grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the door.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" came a weak voice from behind her. "I'm the leader. I outrank all these people. I'll go talk to the prince." Now the strangers were confused. They leg go of Laura and reached for Evan.

"He's delirious. He answers to me, take me," Laura argued.

"She's always wanted to be in charge. She likes the power," Evan said.

The two captors looked at each other, and then roughly grabbed both of them. They made their way out of the building, and into the daylight. The sun was torture on Evan's throbbing head, and he moaned, closing his eyes. It wasn't a long walk until they found themselves in a bustling village. At the end of the long street, there was a beautiful mansion.

They were led up the steps and in intricate double doors. There was a throne, and a bitter looking man sitting in it. "Bring the prisoners here," he said viciously.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

**SgtGroganSG** : Thanks for bringing the mathematical error to my attention. Math never was my strong point! :)

Thanks to all the other reviewers! Keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 4

The guards roughly threw Evan and Laura to the ground in front of the throne. The walk from their cell to here had taken a pretty severe toll on Evan. He was laying on the ground, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Who are you?" the bitter prince asked. Before he even gave them a chance to answer, he stood up. "Why are you here?"

"We're peaceful travelers. We came in hopes of trading for food. We'll leave if you just let us," Laura answered, wondering how many times she would have to tell them this. "My friend is hurt, and he might die if you don't let us go."

"Why would we do that? You really shouldn't have come here anyways," the prince said. Laura glanced towards Evan. He was now struggling to sit up. Why did he have to come with her? The prince snapped his fingers, and two new guards stepped forward and pulled the two captives to their feet.

"Which of you is in charge?" the prince asked.

"Honestly, we can't quite agree on that. But for now, I'm in charge," Laura said, stepping forward.

"Nope. I out-rank you, and you know it. Don't try to protect me," Evan explained, stepping forward as well. The two original guards shook their heads. It was obvious that attempting to separate the two of them would be impossible, or at least frustrating.

Evan and Laura found themselves being dragged down into a dungeon like place, which is unnerving whatever the circumstances. What made it even more unnerving were the bindings lining the far wall, made of some kind of barbed wire.

"What are you gonna do, torture us?" Evan asked, in a voice reminiscent of both dread and annoyance. He and Laura were both painfully aware of what was coming next. With out a word, Evan and Laura's wrists were clasped in the jagged cuffs, with their faces against the cold concrete. Evan's earlier question was quickly answered.

"Would you like to tell the truth now?" the prince asked. When no answer came, he snapped his fingers. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, master.You can get on with it now."

"My pleasure," said a new voice. Evan wondered why the prince had called him master. It was almost as if he was an expert called in just for this. He had seen on the history channel when he was on earth that back in medieval times, kings called on masters of torture, who traveled to different kingdoms, just to extract information from prisoners. His thoughts were cut short when his back erupted in searing pain. He bit back a scream.

After the initial blow, there were four more, before it finally stopped. "Are you ready to tell us why you are here?"

"She already did. Why don't you believe us?" Evan said, through gritted teeth.

"We make a point to never believe anything people tell us when their not under the influence of torture. How about you miss, do you want to answer us?"

"I have nothing left to tell you," Laura answered sharply. The 'torture master' turned his vicious whip on her. With every blow, she tried to hold back screams, but failed. Hearing her in pain was more torture than when he was the one at the receiving end of the blows.

Surprisingly, after that, every one of their captors exited the room, leaving Evan and Laura alone.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked her, looking over, wincing as his wrists tugged against the restraints.

"Been better," Laura answered. "I've been thinking. It wouldn't really be that difficult for one of us to make it back to the gate. If you could make a good enough distraction, and give me a chance to escape, I could make it back to the gate lickety-split and get help."

Evan opened his mouth to speak, but paused. Regaining composure, he began again. "Did you just say _Lickety-split_?"

"Yes, I think I did. Weird!"

"Anyways, please explain to me how that will even work."

"Well, I'm assuming that after we're done here, they will lead us back to our cell. If they happen to be the guards from earlier, their idiotic enough that my plan may work. If you like, faint, or fake a seizure, or something, and distract them long enough, I'll run for the forest."

"What forest?"

"The one by the building to the left of where we were being held. The trees are thick enough that it should provide enough cover. Once I'm hidden, I'll be able to navigate myself back to the gate, dial home, and get help."

"How exactly are you going to fight past the guards at the gate?" Evan asked.

"Did I not mention this? I thought I had. Any ways, while you're creating a distraction, I'm going to grab the gun that the fat guard has strapped to his thigh," she answered, getting quiet immediately when she heard footsteps behind her.

Evan nodded. Her plan could actually work, since she seems to have it planned out so well. He wondered when she had the time to think it all through. She always has been able to multi task, and coming up with an elaborate escape plan while being tortured was nothing compared to the singing while reading while watching a movie that she has been known to do.

And the torture ensued.

* * *

Review Review Review!!


End file.
